


Уважаемый старший брат

by sadwick



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwick/pseuds/sadwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Laliho.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Уважаемый старший брат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Laliho.

Кажется, она задремала. Разморённая жарким солнцем, запахом свежей печатной краски и чернил, криками со двора школы. 

Страницы журнала приятно холодят щёку, Харуко закрывает глаза и обещает: «Всего минуточку».

Шероховатая поверхность колется, как волосы брата после того, как его побреют. Раньше это делала мама, а теперь Харуко сама занимается причёской брата и упрямо пытается уговорить его попробовать что-нибудь новенькое. 

Харуко вздыхает. Бесполезно. Она не выбрасывает модные журналы только потому, что брата заинтересовал спортивный раздел и диеты. 

Искорки на кончиках пальцев, когда Харуко касается баскетбольного мяча, тоже колются. От этого одновременно смешно и беспокойно, потому что хочется разбежаться, подпрыгнуть и положить мяч в корзину. Харуко знает – у неё получится. Как в первый раз, когда брат протянул ей мяч и сказал: «Попробуй». 

Так грустно и обидно: в Сёхоку ей не с кем играть. Харуко не может отрывать брата от тренировок, пусть ей и хочется немного покапризничать. Это она нашла Сакураги, это она всегда поддерживает брата и ждёт его после тренировок. После таких мыслей Харуко становится стыдно, и она мысленно просит прощения у Когурэ и Аяко.

Харуко некстати вспоминает, как каждый раз от признаний, так глупо сказанных всерьёз, всё внутри немеет от собственной смелости. Брат смеётся и принимает их за восхищение и поддержку. Харуко не знает, почему: из-за того, что она слишком часто говорит «люблю», или потому что брат никогда не получал признаний.

Утренние пробежки с ним теперь волнуют её больше, чем возможность наблюдать за Рукавой. Харуко заводит будильник на несколько минут позже, чтобы брату пришлось её будить, и он увидел бы, как она выросла и изменилась. Он так забавно ворчит и помогает Харуко одеваться, что она не может удержаться и начинает его щекотать. Харуко задыхается от смеха и тепла, когда брат закидывает её на плечо и несёт в ванную, а потом поит горячим какао, которое слаще всех придуманных поцелуев…

Звонок напоминает Харуко, что пора идти. Тренировка у команды Сёхоку уже началась.

Выходя за ворота школы, Харуко признаёт, что тофу под кокосово-яичным джемом, к сожалению, не сместит баскетбол с первого места в списке приоритетов брата.

Но сдаваться она всё равно не собирается.


End file.
